The Madness in Optimus Prime
by movieexpert1978
Summary: A look into Optimus Prime as he thinks about Sentinel's betrayal. Set in DOTM. There is Slash and you have been warned.


**Hello readers! This is my first slash story for Transformers not to mention my very first Transformers story anyway. This is set during Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon and it is focused on Sentinel and Optimus. The slash scene was stuck in my head for a long time so I had to get it down. It was also partically inspired by the comments I've seen on youtube videos that argue whether Optimus was a cold-blooded killer or Sentinel deserved what he got. I think those arguments are a total riot. This story is focused mostly on Optimus' thoughts during some moments during the movie. I'm hoping I got all the anatomy parts right because I made sure I did my homework. ;) (if you know what I mean!) Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. I will take criticism, but not reviews that say "You suck!" or "This is just horrible" because that does not help my writing. Anyway enjoy!**

**The Madness in Optimus Prime **

It seemed fitting that Sentinel chose a fire truck as his alternate mode. Optimus was slightly surprised at how quickly his elder seemed to adjust to the surroundings of Earth. He seemed to take in his surroundings silently as he was probably trying to figure it out on his own. Optimus suggested they go for a drive because he wished to speak with Sentinel privately. Optimus was leading Sentinel out of the city and into a more quiet area where humans would not see them. He hoped that Sentinel would come to appreciate the scenery like Optimus had years before when he first arrived on Earth. He transformed into his bi-pedal form as Sentinel did the same. They were surrounded by a valley of lush green and the sun seemed to just light the valley perfectly.

"So majestic and peaceful this planet. Unlike the final days of Cybertron." Sentinel said calmly as he looked over at the mountains covered in sunlight. Optimus looked over the scene thoughtfully as nature itself seemed to reflect the majestic atmosphere that Sentinel projected.

"I've wondered what might have been, if you had fought the final battle instead of me." Optimus said sadly. He thought about those final days and when he saw The Ark fly into the sky only to be shot down along with the hope that followed it. Sentinel turned to look at Optimus as he approached him.

"Never mourn the past young warrior. Thanks to you our race survives." Sentinel said gently. He looked over at his successor. He looked older now, but could strongly hold his own, just as Sentinel had taught him. He became puzzled when Optimus kneeled down in front of him and opened his chest plates. He blinked in surprise when he saw Optimus hold out the Matrix of Leadership in his hands. It was such a majestic item in itself that even Sentinel was weary of its power at the moment. Optimus held out his hand and offered the Matrix to him.

"You are our leader Sentinel. It is your right to lead us again." Optimus said. Optimius looked up as Sentinel stared at the Matrix in thought. Optimus couldn't remember how many times he had seen the sight of Sentinel deep in thought during the war. To Optimus, his teacher looked just as wise and majestic as he had been the day he left Cybertron on The Ark.

"In a world I do not know, I am no longer your teacher Optimus. You are mine." Sentinel said in rare gentleness. Optimus hid his surprise when Sentinel handed him back the Matrix, but at the same time he felt honored by what Sentinel had said. It showed that now there was no barrier between student and teacher anymore. They were both Primes on equal levels, but yet at the same time they were still separate in some ways. Optimus ever so slowly put the Matrix back into his chest plates, where it hid under his spark. Sentinel reached out and lifted the younger mech's face with his fingers. Optimus stared at him blue optics that were always so bold and controlled, but yet always so gentle.

"It is very pleasant to see you again old friend." Optimus said a little quietly.

"The same could be said of you." The elder replied. For a time the two legendary Primes stared at each other unsure of what to say or do in this moment. Sentinel took the lead like he had always done. He bent forward, leaning into Optimus and gently kissed him. Optimus shuddered and gave into Sentinel. His servo reached up and clung to Sentinel's neck. He let out a faint moan as Sentinel glossa entered his mouth. Sentinel reached out and clung to his successor as they traced each other's mouths with their glossa.

Optimus tasted just as sweet as Sentinel remembered from the first time they had interfaced. It had been so long ago during the war, when Optimus was still very much the student. It was not just another thing he had to teach his student. He could have always have sensed that Optimus was curious about his teacher in _all _respects. Over the course of the war and lessons it became a….how do the humans put it... a friends with benefits type relationship.

They parted only for a moment to catch their breaths and when they looked back at each other the kiss became more fierce. Sentinel gently took hold of Optimus' shoulders and gently pushed him down. Optimus was more than willing to comply as Sentinel leaned over him, not once breaking the kiss. Sentinel's hands started to trace over Optimus' new armor. He was overly-pleased with the idea of Optimus being a Peterbuild semi-truck. In a way the alt-mode suited his personality well. His fingers dug into Optimus' seams and started to graze over the sensitive wires in his chest. Optimus finally broke the kiss as he let out a deep moan. Sentinel leaned into his neck and traced his glossa over Prime's neck as he let out another sigh.

Sentinel stood up and leaned over Optimus' head. He gently licked at the blue antenna nodes on the Prime below him. He was rewarded with another deep moan. Sentinel continued to lick and gently nip at the antenna nodes while Optimus moaned and withered beneath him.

"Yours were always very sensitive Optimus." Sentinel teased into his audio. In response Optimus traced his fingers over Sentinel's shoulder armor and dug his fingers into the seams as well. Sentinel was overwhelmed and clutched at the ground as his nerve wires came to life.

"Yours were not, but I found another place instead." Optimus replied with an equal teasing tone. Sentinel moved his position so Optimus could use both hands on his shoulder armor. Optimus leaned up and put his fingers to work as he touched the sensitive wires. Sentinel let out a clenched grumble as Optimus moved his fingers across the wires, before finally going onto his chest plates and finally lower. Sentinel traced his hands over Optimus' back as he bent forward to kiss his chest and abdomen plating. He felt Optimus shudder as his fingers grazed his aft. "Sentinel…" Optimus whispered deeply. He realized that Optimus was hovering above his interface panel. Without a second thought, the panel retraced and Sentinel's erected spike came out.

He grinded his denta together as Optimus gently took his spike into his hand and started to stroke it. Pre-cum fluids started to leak out as Optimus stroked it. Optimus looked up to see Sentinel looking up in utter bliss and so he started to trace the elder's spike with his glossa. Sentinel let out a cry of surprise as the new sensation hit him. He looked down to see Optimus staring at him in lust as his glossa ran over his spike before he looked down and took the spike into his mouth.

"Optimus." Sentinel moaned as he felt his mouth cover his spike. He placed his servo at the back of Optimus' head. He let Sentinel take over and made his head bob back and forth over the hard spike. Sentinel stroked at his antenna nodes while he moved Prime's head over his spike. He felt his overload start to build so he released Optimus' head and pulled his spike out his mouth. "Turn around." He ordered. After Optimus did so Sentinel wrapped his arms around him and kissed into his neck. Optimus let out a small whimper when Sentinel's hands rubbed against his interface panel and he could feel the lubricant coming off of him. "Open." Sentinel whispered. Optimus let out a sigh as he opened his port valve for him. He was puzzled when Sentinel did not continue. "I meant both of them Optimus." Sentinel said in such a gentle voice it would make femmes melt on their feet. Optimus opened his panel and his own erected spike came out as well.

Sentinel let out a chuckle as he continued to kiss Optimus' neck. He reached down and began to stroke the spike and Optimus let out a deep moan. He clutched at Sentinel's free hand as the pleasure overtook him. As he stroked the spike, Sentinel slowly lowered Optimus to his knees. Optimus bent over to clutch at the ground when Sentinel started to trace his wet port. Optimus arched his back and let out a strangled gasp in response. Slowly Sentinel pushed his finger into the port and started to thrust. Optimus placed both hands on the ground when Sentinel stopped stroking his spike and placed his hand in his hip for a better grip. Optimus tensed when Sentinel started to stretch his port with a second finger.

"Relax my young warrior." Sentinel whispered into his audio. Optimus took several deep breaths before his body went loose. He turned back to Sentinel and kissed him again. Optimus moaned into his mouth as Sentinel thrust the two fingers out of him. He did this for a few moments before he wedged the two fingers apart before inserting a third finger in Optimus' port, fully preparing him for his spike. Optimus groaned and clutched at Sentinel desperately. Sentinel felt lubricant coat his fingers as thrusted. As a little tease he traced his fingers over Optimus' spike. He arched forward and his grip tightened on Sentinel.

Leaning back, Sentinel gently pulled his fingers out as Optimus was bent down in front to him breathing hard from the strong pleasure that was raking his body. Slowly, Sentinel pushed his spike into Optimus. He gasped and dug his metal fingers into the soft earth as he felt himself being filled. When Sentinel's full length was in him, he bent over Optimus breathing hard as he forced himself not to overload that very second. It had been far too long for him…for both to them.

"It has been far too long Optimus." Sentinel said quietly into the air.

"Yes, yes it has. Sentinel please." Optimus begged after he agreed with the statement. Sentinel got back up and grip Optimus' thighs. Then he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in again. Optimus let out a strangled cry as Sentinel started out slow. He knew Optimus for too long and he knew how Optimus liked it. Sentinel never fully pulled out his port before he thrust back in deep, hitting those sensitive wires. Soon Sentinel found a steady rhythm and Optimus began to pant. Sentinel did so as well, but quietly between clenched denta. He saw Optimus clutch his spike and started to stroke it. He reached out and pulled his hand away.

"No." He ordered in a deep voice.

"Sentinel…p-please." Optimus begged. He let out a teasing chuckle as he took the spike in his own hand and started to stroke it instead. Optimus bent forward again panting heavily into to the ground as he pushed his hips into Sentinel's spike so he could go deeper. Sentinel complied along with thrusting faster. Optimus felt completely overwhelmed by the pleasure Sentinel was giving him. He could tell that Sentinel was feeling the pleasure as well because he was going faster. The faster the pace the more pleasure Sentinel felt.

Sentinel felt his overload start to build him much faster this time. He let go of Optimus' spike and wrapped his arms around his waist. Their hips rocked back and forth with the desperate thrust. "Oh Primus!" Optimus gasped as Sentinel went into a frenzied pace. One of his hands sneaked around Optimus' spike again and stroked it. Optimus could not take it anymore, his senses were overwhelming his systems and it felt like his whole body was ready to give. "S-Sentinel…" Optimus pleaded.

"Overload for me my student." Sentinel whispered. That was all Optimus needed to hear as he let out a heavy cry as his spike overloaded. His fluids spilled over Sentinel's hand and his own waist as the overload racked his body in a wave. His cry sent Sentinel into a pure lust as he shoved Optimus back down and fragged him with all the force he had. When he looked down and saw Optimus bent down on the ground, his head lowered with his optics closed tight with mouth open and panting heavily, Sentinel held back no longer. It reminded him of his first interface with the young prime and that visual was all he needed. He thrust hard and deep and groan when he felt Optimus' port clench around him in another overload.

"Optimus!" He cried into his back as overloaded inside his port. He felt his fluids fill the port to the brim and leak out onto the ground below. As the overload rush died down, both Primes collapsed on the ground, breathing hard in each other's arms. They waited for a few moments after they caught their breath before finally collecting themselves. After they cleaned themselves up, they both stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Sentinel, but I am not sure what to say now." Optimus chuckled a little embarrassed. Sentinel gave him a small smile before he turned and looked and sunlit scenery again.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to explore a little on my own." Sentinel said. Optimus nodded and started to walk away. "I won't be long Optimus." Sentinel added.

"Be careful old friend." Optimus said.

Sentinel was left with his thoughts for a moment as he heard the big rig pull away in trail of dust. Sentinel's spark suddenly felt heavy for what he had done. In a way he felt he had given into his own desires and in another way it felt that Sentinel had given Optimus a farewell. He shook his head of such thoughts. _In time he'll see. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He received an urgent call to get back to the NEST base. He rolled in and it looked like the Decpticons had torn the place apart with fury, but something told him otherwise. When he transformed into his normal form, Optimus looked at the shattered base with pain, lost, and confusion. He had seen the shattered vault that held the pillars, but he could not believe it, until someone told him otherwise.

"Yeah, take a look Optimus! This is all on you!" The director shouted at him angrily. He also saw Sam looking at him with pity and fear. A soldier came up behind Lennox.

"Sentinel broke the vault. Took the pillars." He said. Lennox kicked the door in frustration.

"Notify the hundred and first air born. We need to hunt this thing down." He said as he walked away, paying no mind to Optimus. Sentinel was planning something with the Decepticons. He couldn't do it! Sentinel was no traitor. He would have to go find him and maybe find the true reason for this attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time he found Sentinel it was night out. He saw Meagatron sitting on the Lincoln Memorial. An irony in itself, but he paid the wounded warlord no mind as he saw Sentinel with the five pillars lined up across a pool of water. He then heard the words the Optimus dreaded to hear.

"Commencing transport." Sentinel said as he held the control panel in hand. Optimus ran up behind him.

"Stop! No! No No! Sentinel!" He shouted as he begged. He felt a glimmer of hope when he heard Sentinel reply in a whisper.

"Forgive me." Sentinel turned on the control pillar and the night lit up with a silver glow. Everything inside Optimus froze as Decepticon ships, soldiers, and battle cruisers emerged from the silver glow of the space bridge. It continued to glow as Optimus charged at Sentinel who fired at him.

"Autobots retreat!" He shouted behind him. He couldn't afford to have one of him men hurt. Not when so much was at stake now. His fear turned into anger as he charged at Sentinel with full force and slammed into him with a shout. They rolled over each other and they each tried to grab at each other pinning the other Prime down, but Optimus was cornered into another monument. His back slammed into the wall as Sentinel shoved his sword into his neck.

"Why Sentinel? Why!" Optimus pleaded as tried to shove the weapons off of him.

"For Cybertron. For our home!" Sentinel replied as he again shoved the blade against Optimus' throat. "What war destroyed we can rebuild, but only if we join with the Decepticons."

"No it's not the only way! This is our home! We must defend the human!" Optimus shouted back. He shoved the blade away only from Sentinel to shove it right back hard against his neck.

"So lost you are Optimus. On Cybertron we were Gods and here they call us _machines._" He growled as he finally stood up and looked at the scene he had created for a moment before turning back to his opponent. "Let the humans serve us or perish!" He snarled as he pointed the tip of the blade and his gun at Optimus for only a moment before walking away from him. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. In time, you'll see." He said gently as he walked away from his former student. Optimus continued to stare at him before he answered.

"It's not over." He replied before he stood up.

This was it. His denial was gone. Sentinel had made the choice willingly to join the Decepticon ranks. Sentinel was no longer his teacher. Sentinel was now his enemy. He thought about the betrayal in silence. He could no longer deny the truth now. However, he couldn't help think about how Sentinel turned into so many others. Megatron was still his brother, but he was a shadow of his former self. He was not the young gladiator who fought for change. Megatron was a ruthless warlord that destroyed all walks of life. Sentinel was not his teacher of the lessons of Primus. He was fallen Prime that had broken the rule of protecting and slowly giving into the darkness. Optimus knew he had to be strong now. He wasn't gving up without a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rocket!" A soldier shouted into the air just as Sentinel was firing his gun. He was hit hard in his chest plates and thrown backwards. He gave an angry shout and spitted up energon as he scrambled to his knees. He grabbed his shield and double-bladed sword and transformed back into a fire truck for a quick get away, but heard Optimus running close behind him. His fire sword hit him first in the side and he dodged the fire battle axe before it hit him.

"You were always the bravest of us!" He shouted as he tried to back away from the unrelenting hits. Each hit rattled his shield until Optimus shoved him away from the bridge wall. "But you could never make the hard decisions!" He argued. Even though Optimus remained silent his rage was reflected in his speed and hits. _You coward! _Optimus thought as he blocked and dodged. "Our planet will survive!" Sentinel insisted. _Our planet is already dead! _Optimus screamed in his mind.

"NO!" He shouted when the blade caught into the armor on his shoulder. Sentinel pulled and his arm was cut off. Energon leaked from his joint and sparks flew as Optimus clutched at the torn metal. The pain racked through body and he shuddered before he looked back at Sentinel. Who in turn, rammed his shield into his head. Optimus cried out in pain as he spun around and fell to the ground. Pain erupted from his other shoulder as the sword went through his armor.

"We were gods once! All of us!" Sentinel shouted in rage as he kicked Optimus arcoss the bridge, while he continued to moan in pain. "But here…" He continued. Optimus reached up to Sentinel and grabbed his chest plates in desperation.

"Please." He begged in a strangled voice. Sentinel paid him no mind as he shoved him to the ground with a kick.

"There can only be _one!" _He stated as he lifted the blade above his head for the final strike and Optimus' vision started to blur. He blinked himself back when he heard the shrill sound of a gun going off. He started to crawl away as Sentinel was hit three times in the abdomen. Optimus managed to crawl some distance away when he saw that Megatron had come and attacked Sentinel with full force knocking off his helmet and drawing sparks. He had the faintest hope that his brother had returned, but those thoughts were quickly banished when Megatron let out an angry roar.

"THIS IS _MY _PLANET!" He roared at Sentinel, slamming his gun into his shoulder before his clawed hand yanked out some circuits creating sparks. Optimus turned away from the fight when he heard a buzzing sound above him as the sky flashed with light. He looked up to see the shell of Cybertron collapse onto itself as it was sucked back into oblivion. Now Cybertron was truly dead and no one could ever go back. Optimus bowed his head in physical and mental pain as another truth hit him with full force.

"No!" Megatron let out in strangled voice. He was holding Sentinel's neck while the former Prime was on his knees. "We need a truce." Meagtron suggested as he flung Sentinel away from him in disgust. "All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me _Prime?_" Megatron asked in a taunt that just snapped at Optimus. He knew what he had to do now and he would not be denied his vengeance.

"Time to find out." He said in a dark voice. His battle mask snapped shut as he charged at Megatron and snatched up the battle axe. He slammed it first into Megatron's chest before he quickly yanked it out as Megatron tried to swipe at him. Optimus kicked Megatron down and slammed the axe into the face wound he had created four years ago in Egypt, when he had shot half of Megatron's face off. With an angry snarl, Optimus yanked the axe back hard as Megtron let out one final cry as his head was pulled off his body with his spine still attached. Ever so slowly his be-headed body fell to the ground and Optimus dropped the axe as Megarton's optics went black. He looked to find Sentinel still on the ground in a mess.

"Optimus all I ever wanted was the survival of our race." He said with sorrow with his head bowed. Optimus wouldn't fall for it this time. He had had enough treachery in his life to go on for eons and it was going to stop today as he picked up Megatron's gun. "You must see why I had to betray you." Sentinel almost whispered. His cover went unanswered as Optimus approached him with the gun in hand. Sentinel was not a hardened warrior like what Optimus had become in the years on Earth. He had to do this in order to not become what Sentinel had.

"You didn't betray me." Optimus said as he cocked the gun and Sentinel's eyes went wide. "You betrayed yourself." He pointed the gun as it heated up.

"No Optimus!" Sentinel pleaded as he turned to try and stop the blow, but he let out a strangled cry as his spark was torn in two and he was thrown against the bridge wall. He twitched and clutched at his spark chamber when Optimus shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

The sparks on Sentinel extinguished and suddenly everything felt heavy for Optimus. The pain in his spark was a dull throb and he let out a heavy sigh as he tried to pick himself up. He looked at the two bodies that were laid before him and he threw the gun to the ground. The clang echoed in his audios. Even though he knew Optimus had released Megatron and Sentinel from their inner conflicts, he didn't feel like he saved them. He felt that in a way he had granted them some kind of mercy by extinguishing their sparks as he felt both had been beyond saving. The war changed everyone in some way or another and it had changed Optimus as well. He was the one that was left standing when the gunfire died down. He was a protector now and forever and that brought a slight peace to him. He would always have the feeling that the war would never be truly over and he knew he would have to be ready for the next opponent.

Optimus Prime had become the first Prime for Earth.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Also I do not own Transformers because they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay directed all three films. Go watch Transfomers: Prime because it's a totally awsome show that's on Saturdays at 830 PM on The Hub which is also Hasbro owned. Please review because I've got plans for another Tranformers story. Thanks! **


End file.
